Truth or Dare
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Trucy and Pearl decide to play a game of truth or dare one day


"DADYYYYYYYY," Trucy shouted jumping on the bed, waking Phoenix up, "get up its time to go to mommies."

"Please tell me you mean Maya," Phoenix said, rubbing his eyes.

"Who else would I be talking about daddy," Trucy said full of cheer, "I mean she is your special someone, right?"

Phoenix sat up now and gave off a sigh and said, "I can't believe you picked that up from Pearls, listen Trucy, nothing is going to happen between Maya and I, she is not your new mommy, perhaps it'd be best to think of her as more of an Aunt."

"Ok," Trucy said giving Phoenix a wink. Phoenix just sighed and got out of bed.

It had been a month since Phoenix adopted Trucy. It took some getting used to her new life but she was happy. After a few weeks though, Phoenix took Pearl up to the mountains to meet his friend Maya, who she loved, but there was someone else she met there. Her name was Pearl Fey. Pearl Fey was Mays's younger cousin and they became best friends fast, Trucy loved how interesting Pearl was and was fascinated by her ability to channel spirits. Pearl loved Trucy's magic tricks and just adored her passion for it, and they were able to bound over the idea of Phoenix and Maya getting together. Ever since meeting Pearl, Trucy always wanted to go to the mountains and see her, and now, well since school was out for the year, Trucy got to spend the weekend with her. She was so excited throughout the week that it annoyed Phoenix to death as she always bothered him and asked him if they could go now, Phoenix always telling her to wait till Friday, and it had now arrived. Phoenix got dressed and took Pearl to the train station to get to the mountains as he didn't own a car. He bought their tickets and they where on their way. When they eventually got there Maya and Pearl where waiting for them outside the train station. "Pearls," Trucy shouted as she embraced Pearl, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Trucy," Pearl said hugging her back.

Phoenix began to talk with Maya, "Thanks for watching her this weekend, I have important stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff nick," Maya said to Phoenix.

"Important stuff Maya," Phoenix responded. Pearl and Trucy began to giggle at the two talking, both hopping they would kiss. "Alright I need to go now," Phoenix went over and hugged Trucy, "see you later Trucy."

"Bye Daddy," Trucy said. They all waved goodbye as Phoenix got back on the train and left for home.

When they arrived back at Mays's place Trucy and Pearl both hurried to Pearl's room, which Maya was ok with as it gave her a chance to eat some left over burgers. When they got to Pearl's room Trucy showed Pearl a few new magic tricks, including one where she pulled flowers out of her sleeve which Pearl loved to death. The two eventually got bored and decided to play a game of truth or dare. Trucy started off, "Truth or dare Pearls."

"Truth," Pearl said.

"Alright," Trucy thought for a few seconds for a question to ask and finally came up with one, "Pearls, what is your favorite flower?"

"Lilacs," Pearl responded, "they're just so pretty. Now you Trucy."

"Dare," said Trucy.

"Ok," Pearl thought for a good minute on what to dare Trucy, then, she got an idea, but she didn't know why it came to mind, "I dare you to kiss me."

"What," said Trucy, shocked that Pearl would come up with that, "wouldn't that be weird?"

"You can't refuse a dare Trucy," Pearl said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Alright," Trucy said. She leaned in and gave Pearl a quick kiss on the lips, she surprisingly kind of like it a little, and so did Pearl. After that they just sat there for a minute in an awkward silence. Then Trucy spoke up, "oh yeah I just remembered, I made you something," Trucy took her hat off and pulled a long container out of it and gave it to Pearl.

"Thank you," said Pearl as she opened it. In it where two bracelets that each read "Best friends 4 life."

"They're friendship bracelets," Trucy said, "I made them, one is for you and one is for me."

"They're beautiful Trucy," Pearl said putting hers on, now smiling brightly. Trucy put hers on and Pearl hugged Trucy.

"You're the best friend in the whole world Pearls," Trucy said holding her tightly.

"No," Pearl said, "that's you Trucy."


End file.
